Fantasías patentadas
by Tete93
Summary: Gracias a Merlín Draco había despertado en el mundo racional, y mientras viviera no volvería a juguetear con un frasco de Fantasías Patentadas. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que está aquí pertenece a mi adorada reina, la señora J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano ni un knut por escribir esto, solo entretenerme y la vana esperanza de entretenterlos a ustedes.

**Parejas:** Drastoria, Dramione, Drarry, Dransy, Drinny, Dratodoloquesemueva. Aunque realmente la única pareja en serio es Drastoria, lo demás es parodia.

**Palabras:** 1682.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Fans del Drarry, Drinny, DramioneNOSE OFENDAN ESTO ES UNA BROMA.

**Fantasías patentadas**

Eran las diez y media de la noche y Draco Malfoy estaba en su estudio en su mansión, dándole vueltas entre sus manos al pequeño frasco, cuya etiqueta ponía:

_**FANTASÍAS PATENTADAS**_

_Garantiza media hora de una fantasía de primera calidad, sumamente realista, sencilla para utilizar en clase y lo mejor de todo: es prácticamente indetectable. Los efectos secundarios incluyen: mirada ausente y leve babeo. __**Advertencia**__: se prohíbe su venta a los menores de dieciséis años._

Había encontrado el frasco cuando había entrado al cuarto de Scorpius, y lo había confiscado en ausencia de su hijo, quien se encontraba en Hogwarts. No tenía la menor idea si era algo peligroso o no, pero como la etiqueta ponía para mayores de dieciséis años y su hijo apenas cumpliría catorce, como padre responsable estaba en el deber de confiscarlo. Repentinamente el frasco se deslizó entre sus dedos y golpeo la mesa rompiéndose.

Draco despertó en su estudio, era extraño porque no recordaba haberse dormido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero a juzgar por el sol que se metía por las ventanas, ya había amanecido. Miró el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, iba tarde al Ministerio de Magia, en donde trabajaba como inefable.

Corrió a tomar una ducha y cambiarse la ropa a toda velocidad, de no haber tenido tanta prisa hubiera notado desde el minuto que puso un pie fuera del estudio que algo muy raro pasaba.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, encontró a Astoria sentada comiendo.

-Buenos días – saludó el con una sonrisa acercándose para darle a su esposa un corto beso en los labios, pero esta se le separó cortante.

-Buenos días Draco – contestó ella, con frialdad.

Draco se extrañó. ¿Estaría enojada Astoria con él? No habían discutido, no entendía que estaba pasando. Desayunaron en un incomodo silencio, en los que Draco se preguntaba que había hecho mal para que su esposa estuviera tan distante con él. Al intentar darle un beso de despedida fracasó igual y se marchó al trabajo con una incómoda sensación en el pecho.

Cuando apareció en su oficina, allí estaba alguien que jamás esperó ver… Hermione Granger.

Desde que terminó la guerra, el trato de Draco con Granger había sido prácticamente nulo, luego de años el rencor de adolescente y los prejuicios de sangre se había ido desvaneciéndose dando lugar a una completa indiferencia y solían ser cordiales cuando coincidían, sabía que ella se había casado con Weasley, y que trabajaba también en el ministerio, pero ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había cruzado una palabra con ella, así que no tenía ningún sentido que de la nada ella se apareciera en su oficina, y además parecía estar llorando.

-¡Oh Drake! ¡Estaba esperando que llegaras! – Exclamó ella repentinamente lanzándose a sus brazos y sollozando más fuerte.

¿Drake? ¿De dónde bludgers Granger había sacado ese apodo? Draco estaba paralizado en su sitio, tenía a Granger llorando en sus brazos y llamándolo por apodos ridículos.

-Hoy…hoy he vuelto a… pelear con Ron – sollozaba la mujer – ya no soporto… este matrimonio…-

Mientras decía esto se enrollaba alrededor de Draco.

-Sálvame Draco… sálvame de este matrimonio tan horrible… yo… solo… quiero estar con alguien… que me ame de verdad- Decía Granger.

Draco seguía paralizado ¿Granger estaba enferma mental? Aún cuando su relación con Granger no había sido amistosa, jamás había tenido la impresión de que ella fuera una llorona ¿Qué demonios le sucedía hoy?

Además estaba seguro que de tener problemas en su matrimonio, él sería la última persona a la que Granger recurriría para contárselos. Es decir, si veinticuatro horas antes le hubieran dado escoger entre creer que eso pasaría o creer que existían los nargles, hubiera escogido a los nargles seguro.

-Granger… yo…-Draco se aclaró la garganta incomodo – Lo siento Granger, pero no puedo ayudarte, lamento que tengas problemas en tu matrimonio con Weasley, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer –

La respuesta honesta hubiera sido "Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus problemas con Weasley, y tengo trabajo que hacer, así que no pierdas mi tiempo" sin embargo intentó suavizarla lo más que pudo.

-Pero… Draco… tu me prometiste que me ayudarías, que… me ayudarías a divorciarme de Ronald y tú te… divorciarías de Astoria… y estaríamos juntos… para siempre…- sollozaba con tres veces más fuerza.

-¡¿Divorciarme de Astoria?! –Preguntó Draco atónito. Oficialmente Granger estaba para internarla en San Mungo. –

Había estado enamorado de Astoria los últimos veinte años, llevaba diecisiete de esos casado con ella, y de esos, casi catorce con un hijo. No podía imaginarse la sola idea de divorciarse de Astoria… y menos para estar "Juntos para siempre" con una mujer a quien odiaba de chico, y ahora sentía una amable indiferencia hacia ella, era de locos.

Lo más amable que pudo, pidió a Granger retirarse de su oficina, ella sollozó aún más, le gritó, pero finalmente se retiró.

Draco se retiró un momento al baño a enjuagarse la cara y aclararse la mente. "Con razón tiene problemas con Weasley, está loca" murmuró para sí mismo, casi compadeciéndose del pelirrojo… palabra clave 'casi'.

Esperaba volver a su oficina, ver unos cuantos odiosos expedientes que tenía que terminar, y luego entrar al departamento de misterios a hacer… bueno, no podía decirlo era un secreto. El punto es que esperaba un día perfectamente normal, borrar el incidente con Granger de su mente y al final del día volver a su casa, en donde con un poco de suerte Astoria le explicaría porque estaba distante con él en la mañana, pediría disculpas (aún si no había hecho nada, siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas) y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo la suerte no parecía estar de su lado. Cuando pensó que nadie más inesperado que Granger podía meterse a su oficina el destino le probó todo lo contrario, en su silla se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Al igual que con Granger, Draco rara vez tenía contacto con Potter. Hacía años Potter había declarado en el juicio de los Malfoy, y había evitado que fueran a Azkaban, por lo que Draco le estaba agradecido. Pero su relación no pasaba de ser fríamente cordial, Potter tampoco tenía nada que buscar en su oficina.

Aún más chocante que ver a Harry Potter en su oficina, era la forma en la que estaba. Tenía la camisa desabrochada, los labios rojos y abiertos, y los ojos verdes llenos de inconfundible lujuria, como si estuviera violando a Draco con la mirada.

-Hola Drayki– saludó Potter. ¿Acaso hoy era la competencia anual del apodo más estúpido para Draco? porque de ser así Potter acababa de arrebatarle el oro a Granger. Potter comenzó a deslizarse hacía él y comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO POTTER? – Gritó Draco apartándose inmediatamente. Entre estar agradecido con Potter y permitir que este se colara en su oficina y comenzara a manosearlo había un salto del tamaño del océano Pacifico, un salto que no pensaba dar jamás.

-¿Por qué tan tenso? – Preguntaba Potter -¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? – añadía seductoramente masajeando los hombros de Draco.

Había sido amable con Granger, pero todo mundo tiene un punto de ebullición, y él suyo era Potter, en su oficina y comportándose como que su cuerpo había sido poseído por él espíritu de una prostituta. Y ya estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? ¡LÁRGATE DE MI OFICINA! –

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado hoy bebé? – Preguntó Potter en una ridícula y cursi voz –

-Escúchame Potter – resopló Draco intentando calmarse – no sé que les sucede a todos hoy, pero te agradecería que te retiraras de mi oficina porque…

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES CON POTTER?- Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que tenía años sin oír pero la reconocería el cualquier parte, la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

Al volver la vista, no se encontró con la Pansy Parkinson que él recordaba, sino con una especie de Arpía Malvada que parecía decidida a destruir todo a su paso.

-¡TE DIJE MALFOY, QUE TE ARREPENTIRIAS DEL DÍA QUE DECIDISTE DEJARME! –Gritaba Pansy lanzando goloes y conjuros a diestra y siniestra, mientras todo se oscurecía y rayos volaban - ¡NO PODÍA CREER QUE TE HUBIERAS ENREDADO CON LA MUGROSA PERRA DE LA CHICA WEASLEY! PERO AHORA VIENES ADEMÁS A ENROLLARTE CON POTTER, ERES UN MIERDA DE PERSONA… -

Pansy continuaba gritando pero Draco se veía incapaz de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras ¿La chica Weasley? El jamás en su vida se había metido con la chica Weasley. ¿De qué estaba hablando Parkinson? La cabeza le daba mil vueltas…

Draco despertó en su estudio, miró el reloj… eran las once de la noche, solo había pasado media hora desde que estaba allí mismo rodando entre sus manos el extraño frasco que había encontrado en el cuarto de su hijo.

Acababa de tener un él sueño más extraño de su vida, pero parecía tan real y tan absurdo al mismo tiempo. Probablemente inducido por el contenido de ese maldito frasco. Corrió a su habitación, en donde encontró a Astoria leyendo "Asesinato en Hogsmeade" una de sus novelas de aurores favoritas.

Astoria le sonrió y le preguntó:

-¿ya vienes a acostarte Draco? –

Draco sonrió de regreso, y se lanzó a la cama, al lado de Astoria. Agradecido de estar de vuelta en el mundo racional, en donde Granger no llora a mares ni le jura amor eterno. En donde seguramente Ginny Weasley era la única persona a la que Potter hacía el patético intento de seducir, y gracias a Merlín ninguno de los ellos tiene nada que ver con él. En donde nadie espera que haga obras de caridad como salvar a alguien de un matrimonio ¿Qué busque un abogado mágico de divorcio no? Él mundo racional en donde Pansy, aunque odiosa, no parece una horrible banshee, y además está casada con otro tipo y no se dedica a jurar venganza. En el mundo racional en donde Astoria estaba feliz con su presencia.

Gracias a Merlín había despertado en el mundo racional, y mientras viviera no volvería a juguetear con un frasco de Fantasías Patentadas.

**FIN**

*De nuevo, si ofendí a alguna de sus parejas favoritas, lo siento. No tengo nada en contra de las parejas en sí, pero sí de los fics en que:

a. Hermione es una Mary-Sue que vive en una horrible relación con Ron y corre a llorar al hombro de Draco. Hermione no es una damisela en apuros y Ron no es una horrible persona, odio que pinten a Ron del villano.

b. Lo único que hace Harry es acostarse con Draco. En serio creo que si Harry tuviera una relación con Draco, no sería meramente sexual, aunque no niego que la sexualidad es importante, hay otras cosas en las relaciones. Y Harry es más bien tímido, no me lo logró imaginar tratando de ser sexy apropósito.

c. Que Pansy es una horrible villana salida de las peores pesadillas. Admito que no es mi personaje favorito. (La odio) pero tampoco es una malvada arpía vale.

**Por cada review te invito una cerveza de mantequilla.**

Besos

Tete


End file.
